A Hope For Mobius
by LunarChrome
Summary: As I lay awake upon the safety of my rooftop one night, I feel something is wrong. I soon find out that a band of new arrivals make it here to earth by some inexplicable way. And now there here, a new threat arises. And this time, they need a new hope...
1. Something is wrong

**Hhhh... I wanted to get this story out sooner, but SOMEONE shut down my computer without saving my document... FUFUFUFUFUFU.**

**Okay... Onto the author's note.**

**So. I wanted to create a story like this for a while. Instead of it being canon, I'm gonna change a few things around. Like instead the hedgehogs being 2 or 3 feet, are now 4 feet tall. And instead of Chris and his friends being 10 or 11, they are now 12 or 13 when they meet the hedgehogs.**

**Some of the many things in this story which will ****not**** be canon, I will do my best to entertain and create in a way you would be interested and delighted.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**Begin!**

Ugh. Ugh is the word today. Chris is sick, or at least getting over it, and I have nothing to do. Chris I think is actually over his sickness, but hasn't called me or let me know he's better. I'm gonna visit him today, 'cause I have nothing else to do.

Last time I was sick was when I was in private school. Eagle View Christian School. Never liked the place. Never liked where it was at. That was when I was 9. I'm 14. Gonna be 15 soon, though.

Haven't been sick in 5 years. Dang. That's a record I'll never live down. I also live in a mansion as well as Chris does. Some times we think that the other guys house is large than the others. I can't tell, honestly. I think his is bigger... Wait a minute, see? I did it again! Anyway...

I'm homeschooled, by the way. Yeah... I know. I didn't tell you. YET. Since most of the commotion inside the large mansion, distracts me, I decided to ask my mom and have her make me a small dorm-like building outside the house. It has a downstairs room where I do my school on my computer, with a refrigerator, microwave oven, convection oven, and a restroom.

I purposely had her tell the builders to build the attic like Chris' attic. First time I was up there, I felt at home. Peaceful. I had it designed like that, and so, I spend most of my time up their. Sometimes I sleep up there. Sometimes I spend my hours in there so much, my mother has to call me to the house...

Oh, I'm sorry, the name's Jossten Hollandice. I represent the Hollandice family. I am a 14 year old, well built young man, if I do say so myself. Reason for being well built is because my father loved to workout, and soon encouraged me to workout as well. Been doing it since I was 9. I swear I could run forever. I wear a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, green and grey Crocs hiking boots, and a wool plaid coat which flashed the colors blue, dark blue, brown, dark brown, and white.

And a black, Epoch-branded fedora hat... Anyway...

Haven't seen my father in 5 years... He died on the highway to a meeting. The accident involved a drunk driver. Ever since he died, I promised I would keep the Hollandice name, a worthy name to speak of.

It was 5 years ago when I last saw my mother. She isn't dead, but she works around the world, not only helping small camps in Africa, Asia, places like that, but she is a major represenative for a HUGE computer company. At least... I hope she isn't dead... She even has a english accent, like Chris' mother. Even my father was the CEO of another computer company. He had a HUGE insurance claim on his death, so that was one thing that helped us.

Yeah... I've... Never told my friends that my father died. I just tell him he's not here. And in a sense, I'm telling the truth. Though, I don't live alone, I have the butler, Robert, and the maid, Julia, looking over me.

I could swear Julia is like a sister to me. Always wanted the best for me, always made sure I did the right thing. Wish I had a sister. Or a brother. I wish I had brother. Anyway, I never told my friends that my father died. From my friends point of view, not much is known about me. Other than being an awesome friend, that's really all they know.

I decided to visit Chris, since I'm all done with my work for today. One of the many advantages of homeschool. You choose the speed of your work. Anyway, I walked downstairs, and grabbed my coat, and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked up the patio, and opened the door to my house.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" Julia said while walking inside the entry room. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, I'm gonna visit Chris, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Go ahead. Have a good time!"

"Thank you!" I said while walking outside and closing the door. I kept walking, when I stopped and thought for a moment.

_If I bike, I'll get there faster. If I walk, I'll get some time to think to myself._

I decided to bike. I ran over and grabbed my bike, and kicked the stand back, and biked off.

_After a few minutes of fast biking..._

"Okay!" I said while biking to the gate, and opening the gate, and parking my bike inside the gate.

I was gonna close the gate, when I saw that familiar kid biking down the road. I opened the gate, and let him in.

He parked his bike next to mine, and I just grinned at him.

"What?"

"Dunno. I thought you were sick."

"Yeah, I got over that yesterday."

"Well, I decided to come over to hang out. You have free time?"

"Pfft, of course I do. It was a half day anyway."

"Really?" I said while looking at my watch which said 12:53.

"So. Wanna come inside?" He said.

"Sure. Lead the way." I said while motioning for him to lead.

We got up to the door, and he knocked on it a few times.

"So. What's new with your grandfather?"

"A new machine. He's been talking about it for days. And he wants you to help him."

"Really? I'd be glad to help."

The door unlocked, and there stood Mrs. Thorndyke.

"Oh Chris darling!" She said while hugging him.

"Hi mom." He said happily.

"Oh, I see you brought your friend along. Justin, wasn't it?"

"Jossten."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, most everybody gets that wrong."

"Well, it is a rare name. I've never heard of it before."

"Well, yeah. I guess it is kinda rare."

"Oh! Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Sure. Thank you." I said while walking in.

"We were just about to eat our lunch, would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, but it sure was nice for asking. I just ate, maybe some other time?"

"Alright." She smiled and walked off with her son.

"Jossten!" A familiar voice said to me.

I turned around quickly, and said: "Chuck! Great to see ya!" I said while hugging him.

We broke apart and just looked at each other.

"So. Chris tells me that you have a new invention coming along."

"Yeah, let me show you." He said while unrolling the blueprint.

"I haven't got a name for it yet, but, it can replicate anything you want, as long as you insert matter in it."

"Woah."

"Yeah, but I need a Positron connector, two Difibreum coordinaters, and an Illumnert former."

"Hmm... I can supply the coordinaters, but the Positron connector-"

"I have plenty."

"I can create the Illumnert former."

"What? You?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"YEARS of studying science. I wanted to give it a try, and I have one at home, but that is my accomplishment, and it isn't very good."

"Woah."

"I just need you to supply the parts for the Illumnert former."

"Say no more." He smirked.

"Just hold on a few minutes, I meet you in your garage, I'll get the Difibreum coordinaters from my inventions."

"Alright. I meet you there."

_After a little while of taking the inventions apart, and biking back..._

I biked to the garage, when he wasn't there, I went to the house, and found him there, reading his blueprint.

"Okay. Got the Difibreum coordinaters."

"Good. Let's head to my garage."

_Chris' Point of View..._

"Chris?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I need to speak with your father, do you mind?"

"No, I'll be off."

"Would you like to go with your grandfather?"

"Sure!"

"Good. Let's head to my garage."

"Hey. Jossten, could I go with you?"

"Sure. We could use an extra hand or two."

_I wish I could be like him..._

I walked out the door, and went walked to the garage.

_Back to my point of view..._

We went down to Chuck's secret labratory, and started work as soon as we got there.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Could you hand me a red box up on that shelf?"

"Sure." He said while grabbing it and walking over to me.

"Thank you."

And we were like that for about a few hours. Back and forth. Chuck, me, and Chris were the perfect team.

We had finally finished, when Chuck presented the new machine.

"And there!" He held it up.

I put my arm around his shoulder and Chris', and said: "That, my friends, is a job well done." I said while smirking.

"Oh yes. that was a fine job indeed." Chuck agreed.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Um." I said.

"Uh." Chuck said.

"Uhh... We don't have a name for it." I admitted.

"Oh..."

"We will find one soon." Chuck said.

"Yep."

"Now, you'd better get back home, it's 6 already."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"I'll see ya later!" I said while rushing in the elevator, and going up.

As I did so, I felt... Odd. Like something was wrong. Maybe it was me, or maybe something really was wrong...

**CHAPTER END**

**So. How did I do? For an intro, I hope I did well. If you liked what a read, a review would be appreciated.**

**And if you wanna see more, a favorite or a follow would be nice!**

**Thanks for reading! And I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. New Arrivals

**Hewwo. Whoever created Sonic had an amazing mind. He/she did great.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new installment.**

**Enjoy...**

Sleeping.

Best thing ever. When you get it. I spent all night thinking about what I would be when I grew up. Stargazing, eating, and thinking. All on the comforts of my roof. I know, it's dangerous, but hey, the reward far outweighs the consequences. IF you fall down. And if I did, I would fall on my balcony. Not the ground.

All hours of the night I would think about things happened, things happening, and what is to happen. Some nights I would stay up all night, just thinking...

But this night was different.

I couldn't stop thinking about Chris. There was something I wanted to tell him, but it... He wouldn't understand it. I wanted to tell him to prepare for something, but I didn't know what. Imagince someone telling you to prepare for something, without telling you what it was.

...

Yeah. You probably wouldn't understand.

I looked up at the stars, and thought about Chris for a moment... It seems that I hear commotion around Station Square. A little too many horns honking...

But then it went silent.

I then heard the roar of a huge engine on the bridge, and shortly after, come to a screeching halt. What... Was this all about? An emergency? Something out of the blue? Commotion? A disaster? Crime, even?

I need not know, for it probably had nothing to do with me. I don't even drive a car. I just bike around, or walk, around Station Square to reach my destinations. I just... Wait, what?

I live next to Chris, about 200 feet away, but I don't ever go through the wall and vegetation. Since living so close allows me to see what goes on, that helps.

But I swear I saw something fly through the sky, and plummet down in his property.

_'What could that be?' I thought to myself about the mysterious object._

_'Should I check it out?'_

I pondered about it for quite some time... Maybe even an hour. I quickly shook it off, and fell asleep...

But what was it? For now, that did not concern me. I needed to sleep...

_Later..._

I slowly turned from side to side, slowly waking up to life, as I opened my eyes, and shot straight up.

"What?" I said while looking to see it was still dark out. Why? I felt I had been asleep for hours.

Something woke me up. Something did not want me to fall asleep. I wanted to know what, and why.

What woke me up, and why did it wake me up. I climbed off the roof, and onto my balcony, where I gracefully fell down from my balcony, to the ground, when my feet were met by a loud thud. I looked around, and swore I could hear someone speaking.

"My... Is .. What... Is..." The first voice said faintly.

"Hedge..." The other voice said faintly as well.

I need to know why I was awoken. I felt like... Something in this world was off. The same atmosphere and enviroment... But... It felt like... Something in this world was off, as I said before. Like, as if someone invaded our world.

Did I know who or what? absolutely not. I looked towards the large wall that separated our properties, and jumped up, and climbed it for a moment. I reached the top, and looked at Chris' back area, where Chris himself was on his knees, speaking to...

No. It can't be. It was that same blue... Whatever, that fell from the sky...

Interesting. I... Did not know whether I should intervene, or just... Watch. I... Decided neither. I did not want to intervene, nor watch. I wanted to go back to sleep. I junped from the wall, to the roof, and quickly then found my place and fell asleep.

_In the morning..._

A dim light invaded my eyes as I opened them, and saw it was morning, on Saturday. Oh boy! No school! I shot up, and made my way into my room, and downstairs, where I saw Julia making a small breakfast for me to start off the day.

"Good morning Jossten." She smiled.

"Good morning to you too." I happily replied as I stood and leaned against a wall, and put my index and thumb fingers on my chin, symbolizing a pondering look.

"Jossten?" Julia called me. I was thinking, and didn't hear her call me.

"Jossten?" She called again, getting my attention.

"Wha? Oh, yes?" I said while looking at her.

"You seem to be troubled by... Something. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine. But thanks anyway." I stated.

"Okay. Well, breakfast is ready."

"Dang. Man you are one awesome cook." I said while thinking of her and Ella. They were like sisters. So much alike.

"Oh, it was nothing." She smiled.

I quickly ate my breakfast, and gave her a hug in appreciation, and told her I would over at Chris' estate, because I had some business to discuss there.

"Alright. Seeya!" She said.

"Seeya later!" I said while making out the door, and biking to Chris' house. I saw something on the internet the other day, where this guy jumped off his bike, doing a frontflip as he did so, and stopping his bike with his hand.

I got through Chris' gate, and jumped off my bike, mimicking the frontflip, and feeling proud, just as I turned around to stop my bike in time.

"Woah." I said while stopping the bike.

_'Whoo... Gotta remember that.'_

I closed the gate, and parked the bike. I walked up to Chris' door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Coming!" A familiar voice said.

The door opened, and Ella smiled: "Oh Jossten, come in come in!" She said while motioning me in, and closing the door behind me. I was in a serious mood, and I needed to know if Chris was okay.

"Do you happen to know where Chris is?"

"Oh yes, he's in his attic."

"Thank you." I said while making my way to his room. I climed the stairs, and into his room, where I knocked on the door.

"Chris?"

"Oh, hey Jossten, when did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Oh."

"Hey Chris? You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I... Nothing. I came over 'cause I had some freetime." I lied.

"Don't I get a greeting as well?" A familiar voice said to me.

I looked over, and saw Chuck standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Chuck, what's up?"

"Well, the new machine is working like a charm."

"Speaking of that, where is it?"

"Right here." He pointed.

"So... It can make anything?"

"Mhm. Just input some amount of matter, and it will create it in a different form."

"Wow. Let me see..."

"Here. Take a rock for instance." He put a rock in, and typed in an object to form.

It whirred, and electricity cracked inside the glass, before the rock transformed into a tiny rock version of The Statue of Liberty.

"Woah. That's amazing."

"And I couldn't have done it without your help." He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Aw, well, ya know, you did most of it."

"Well, I think hand-building a Illumnert Former, by hand, was a feat in itself."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out. Do you have a name for it?"

"I wanted to name it 'Material Former 2'. Even if the name is a bit bland, I had a previous version I was working on, named the 'Material Former', but the project failed."

"I like the name."

"Yeah, me too." Chris said.

"Well, my son is going to be here, and I haven't seen him in a while, so I want to spend a little time with him, so if you'll excuse me." He said while heading down stairs.

"Yeah, my dad's here on a free day, so he'll be here."

"Yeah... Dad..." I sadly stated.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I haven't seen my father, or my mother in a while." I lied again. I haven't seen either in 4 years. Haven't even spoken to my mother via phone.

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry for you." He said.

"Thanks."

"So, do you have anything planned?"

"No. Just thought that we could do things as we go along."

"Okay. We can do that."

"Hey! Chris! Come down here!" Chuck said. We both looked at each other, before heading down stairs.

"Look at this!" He said while pointing to the TV. The news portrayed a HUGE mech, firing what looked like missles, into a building, endlessly.

"What in the name of God is that?" I said.

"I don't know, but it ain't good."

The camera centered on a hologram of a man speaking, saying something like 'You will be destroyed unless you cooperate'. Whatever that man was saying, I didn't like it.

_After some time of watching the news, seeing the thing be drestroyed by a blue hedgehog, along with some of it's friends, I knew this to be a dream._

I sunk down in the couch, and just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh... It's just that this is all a dream, and I'll wake up soon."

"This isn't a dream."

"Yeah, I know. This is real. I just wanted to know if anyone else thought it was, no worries."

"Alright! Go Sonic!" Chris said.

"Who is this Sonic?" I said to them. Being me, Chuck, and Chris, I asked them.

"That's Sonic." Chris pointed at the blue hedgehog on the screen.

"Interesting. He's not alone."

"He's not?" They both asked.

"No. Look. A bright blue biplane, being flown by a yellow being, like Sonic, accompanied by a red hedgehog, and even a pink one."

"Wow. Your eyes must be 21/20 vision." Chris said.

"Well, thanks, but I was merely pointing it out."

_After a while, the news went on and on, droning about the same thing, even after it ended._

"Chris?" A voice said upstairs. I sense in Chris' attic.

Me, Chris, and Chuck, walked upstairs. I was last, but for a reason.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Chris, how's it goin'?"

"You were great out there!"

"You can talk?" Chuck said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I've never seen that before!"

"Who are your friends?" Chris asked.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." The yellow one said.

I walked into the shadow, and merely observed.

"Knuckles." The red one said in a low voice. Heh, my voice is almost indentical, in how low it is.

"Amy, nice to meet you both." The pink one said. I sensed it was a female.

"Interesting. Never have I seen such a brave group take down a giant mechike that, I must say I am impressed." I said to them.

"What? Who said that?" Sonic said while looking around, along with the rest of the group. I then realized that I was about an inch taller than all of them.

I walked out of the shadows, and looked at them.

"I must say, that was quite a feat, Sonic."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I don't want to divulge that right now."

"Tails. I saw you out there with your biplane. It was quite the show. I am a HUGE fan a machines myself, and I must say you executed some of the rules of Dogfighting well."

"Oh, well, thanks, and I would love to show you the Tornado sometime." He blushed.

"Knuckles."

"Mm?" He grunted.

"Hold up your hand."

"Alright." He said while I studied his hand. The name 'Knuckles' fits him, seeing as how he has these points on his knuckles.

"Interesting. I saw you using these against the mech, and I must say they proved to be quite effective. These proved to increase the penetration of the frontal armor tenfold."

"Well thank you. Finally, someone who appreciates my work." He said while smirking and looking over at Sonic.

"And, well, Sonic, I think you know how well you did. Though, who was it that sent that huge mech out? I mean, mechs can't just go and destroy things without a purpose or order.

"Eggman was responsible for this." Tails said.

"Who is this 'Eggman'?"

"He's the evil mastermind that almost detroyed that city."

"You mean, Station Square."

"Yeah."

"Hm. Our weapons did naught to the thing, how come?"

Tails piped in: "It's because that Eggman has robots that are much more superior to your weapons. That's why it did nothing to the robot."

"Interesting. The frontal armor. The only way I see us humans taking down a mech like that, is tinkering around and cutting off the main wires."

"But how would you do that?"

"I don't know, but if I could get close..." I trailed off.

"I don't think getting close to one of those things would be the best idea." Amy said.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be the worst." Chuck said.

"Thank you, Chuck." I said.

"So. Where exactly did you all come from?"

"Mobius."

"Huh. I've never heard of the place."

"I didn't think so." Sonic said.

"Pardon me, but I need to use the restroom."

I walked downstairs, hearing them speak about me for some odd reason. I did appear to be a mysterious man, so I would imagine so.

After I used the restroom, I sat down on the couch, and thought about...

The last time I saw my father. I was so angry that he had to be taken from me. Why, I have no idea, but I want him back. He was the best father you could ask for.

"Hey Jossten?" Tails called my name.

"Yeah." I said while looking down. I could feel a tear falling down my cheek as I said that.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm not crying, just got something in my eye, that's all." I lied.

"Oh."

"Whatcha need?"

"Well, I heard that you are a big fan of machines."

"Yeah, I just helped Chuck build one yesterday."

"Cool, what does it do?"

"It allows you to form anything, if you have matter to support it."

"Wow."

"Take a rock, put it in there, and you can make anything that is made from rock, but rock only."

"Wow. Cool. So I was wondering if you would like to see the Tornado."

"Sure. Biplanes are a personal favorite of mine."

"Oh cool! Follow me!" He said happily.

And off we went.

**CHAPTER END**

**Oh boy! Can't wait to see what I'll write for Jossten's review for the Tornado! I hope I didn't miss anything though. If you liked what you saw, leave a review! And if you wanna see more, leave a follow or favorite! Thanks for reading!**

**I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
